Some storage technologies manipulate or migrate data based on data plane information, such as I/O heat maps, application hints, user input, etc. These methods, however, may not be able to predict a change in workload, a control plane event, or may be too tedious or cumbersome manage. Moreover, the methods above may not monitor and recognize storage commands, e.g., commands issued in the control plane, that may provide an indication, hint, suggestion, etc., for storage-related activities.